1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio disc in which an audio signal of text information indicating a music name or the like is recorded, an encoding apparatus in which the audio signal of the text information is recorded in the audio disc, and a disc reproducing apparatus in which the audio signal recorded in the audio disc is reproduced to display the text information indicated by the audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
2.1. Previously Proposed Art
A conventional compact disc (CD) has been known as a conventional audio signal reproducing optical disc. Also, a digital video disc (DVD) has been recently known as an optical disc having a packing density higher than the CD.
Also, another conventional compact disc (CD) has been known as a storage medium in which text information (or character information) indicating a music name of each music source is recorded as an audio signal with control information. In this conventional CD, sub-codes of 8 bits such as P, Q, R, S, T, U, V and W are prepared. When text information is recorded in the conventional CD, channels of 6 bits composed of R, S, T, U, V and W are used.
2.2. First Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, in cases where both a video signal and an audio signal are recorded in the DVD, the video signal is primarily recorded in the DVD (hereinafter, this type of DVD is called DVD-video disc), and the recording of the audio signal is subordinated to the recording of the video signal. Therefore, there are following problems.
First, the audio signal is integrally formed with the video signal, and the audio signal and the video signal are recorded as a set. Therefore, a memory capacity for the audio signal is considerably lower than that for the video signal.
Secondly, a time management for the audio signal cannot be performed independent of the video signal.
Thirdly, simple text information such as a music name cannot be read out from the DVD-video disc.
Also, because users for the audio signal require a broaden usage from the DVD-video disc as compared with users for the video signal, a simple reproducing method is required of the DVD-video disc. For example, the users for the audio signal desires to arrange an area of table-of-contents (TOC) in the DVD-video disc in the same manner as in the CD. However, in the DVD-video disc, a video contents block unit is composed of a navigation control pack (CONT pack), a plurality of video packs and a plurality of audio packs, and the reproduction of the video and audio packs is controlled by using the CONT pack. Therefore, even though the audio signal is primarily recorded in the DVD-video disc independence of the video signal, a user cannot easily reproduce the audio signal, so that there is a problem that the DVD-video disc is not very useful for the user.
Also, the time management in the DVD-video disc is performed for each video frame. Therefore, even though the audio signal is primarily recorded in the DVD-video disc independence of the video signal, because it is important to continuously reproduce the audio signal as compared with the video signal, there is a problem that it is difficult to perform a time management for the audio signal in real time.
Also, the DVD-video disc and a DVD-video disc reproducing apparatus dedicated to the DVD-video disc are put on the market. In this DVD-video disc reproducing apparatus, a signal recorded in a music CD or a video CD can be reproduced as well as a signal recorded in the DVD-video disc. However, users desire a disc reproducing apparatus in which an audio signal recorded in any type DVD can be reproduced as well as the reproduction of an audio signal primarily recorded in a DVD (hereinafter, this type of DVD is called DVD-audio disc)
2.3. Second Problems to be Solved by the Invention
Also, text information indicating contents of a music source and other information are recorded in the conventional CD by scatteringly arranging the text information and the other information in a storage region of the conventional CD. In this case, it is difficult, for example, to display the text information and the other information while the text information and the other information follow the music source reproduced and while promptly changing the text information and the other information. Therefore, there is a problem that a text indicated by a video signal cannot be effectively displayed in connection with the music source indicated by an audio signal.
In general, in cases where a dialogue (or a caption) superimposed on a moving picture such as a movie is recorded in a digital versatile disc (DVD)-video disc, text information represented by the dialogue is recorded by successively arranging the text information in a storage region of the DVD-video disc. However, because audio data such as a music source is primarily recorded in the DVD-audio disc as compared with the DVD, there is a problem that a specific storage region allocated to the audio data is considerably reduced in the DVD-audio disc in cases where text information is successively arranged in a storage region of the DVD-audio disc.
A first object of the present invention is to provide, with due consideration to the drawbacks of such a conventional audio disc and a conventional disc reproducing apparatus, an audio disc in which an audio signal primarily recorded is easily read out without any troublesomeness, a real time management is easily performed and the audio signal is producible by using a DVD video player, and a disc reproducing apparatus in which the audio signal recorded in the audio disc is reproduced.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an audio disc in which audio data of a music source or the like is primarily recorded while effectively recording text information indicating contents of the music source or the like, an encoding apparatus in which the text information is encoded so as to effectively record the text information in the audio disc with the audio data primarily recorded, and a disc reproducing apparatus in which the text information recorded in the audio disc is effectively reproduced and displayed.
The first object is achieved by the provision of an audio disc having a data structure comprising:
a video title set;
a first managing area (VMG) including information (VMGI) for managing the video title set;
an audio title set not including a pack for reproduction control but including audio data; and
a second managing area (AMG) including information (AMGI) for managing the audio title set and managing audio contents of the video title set.
In the above configuration, because the audio title set is not managed by the information (VMGI) of the first managing area (VMG) but is managed by the information (AMGI) of the second managing area (AMG), the audio data can be recorded independent of video data of the video title set. Therefore, time of an audio signal reproduced from the audio data can be easily managed. Also, in cases where text information or still picture data is recorded in the disc, the text information or the still picture data can be easily reproduced at a predetermined time while reproducing the audio data.
Also, the first object is achieved by the provision of an audio disc reproducing apparatus for reproducing data recorded in an audio disc, of which a data structure comprises:
a video title set;
a first managing area (VMG) including information (VMGI) for managing the video title set;
an audio title set not including a pack for reproduction control but including audio data; and
a second managing area (AMG) including information (AMGI) for managing the audio title set and managing audio contents of the video title set, the audio disc reproducing apparatus comprising:
reproducing means for reproducing the audio contents of the video title set and the audio data of the audio title set by using the information of the second managing area.
In the above configuration, because the audio title set and managing audio contents of the video title set are managed by the information (AMGI) of the second managing area (AMG), the audio contents of the video title set and the audio data of the audio title set can be reproduced by using the information of the second managing area. Also, because the audio title set is not managed by the information (VMGI) of the first managing area (VMG) but is managed by the information (AMGI) of the second managing area (AMG), the audio data can be recorded independent of video data of the video title set. Therefore, time of an audio signal reproduced from the audio data can be easily managed. Also, in cases where text information or still picture data is recorded in the disc, the text information or the still picture data can be easily reproduced at a predetermined time while reproducing the audio data.
Also, the first object is achieved by the provision of an audio disc reproducing apparatus for reproducing data recorded in an audio disc, of which a data structure comprises:
a video title set;
a first managing area (VMG) including information (VMGI) for managing the video title set;
an audio title set not including a pack for reproduction control but including either first audio data obtained by performing an analog-digital conversion for an analog audio signal at a first sampling frequency or second audio data obtained by performing an analog-digital conversion for an analog audio signal at a second sampling frequency; and
a second managing area (AMG) including information (AMGI) for managing the audio title set and managing audio contents of the video title set, the audio disc reproducing apparatus comprising:
first reproducing means for reproducing a first analog audio signal by performing a digital-analog conversion for the first audio data; and
second reproducing means for reproducing a second analog audio signal by performing a digital-analog conversion for the second audio data.
In the above configuration, regardless of whether audio data of the audio title set is converted at a first sampling frequency or at a second sampling frequency, the audio data can be reproduced.
Also, the first object is achieved by the provision of an audio disc having a data structure comprising:
an audio title set having audio data and still picture data;
a video title set;
a first managing area (VMG) including information for managing the video title set;
a second managing area (AMG) including information for managing the audio title set and the video title set; and TOC information.
In the above configuration, because TOC information is recorded in the audio disc, audio data of the audio title set can be easily reproduced. Also, because still picture data is arranged in the audio title set, a recording capacity of video data can be reduced, and an audio signal can be mainly recorded independent of the video data. Also, because still picture data is arranged in the audio title set, a still picture indicated by the still picture data can be easily displayed while reproducing the audio data.
The second object is achieved by the provision of an audio signal encoding apparatus, comprising: formatting means for formatting an audio dedicated title having audio data to a data structure in which the audio data of the title is arranged in a first pack, text information relating to the audio data of the first pack and display time control data for controlling a display time of the text information are arranged in a second pack, and information for managing the reproduction of the first pack is arranged in a managing area of audio manager information (AMGI).
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of a disc having a data structure in which a first pack including audio data, a second pack including both text information relating to the audio data of the first pack and display time control data for controlling a display time of the text information and an audio manager information (AMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first pack are arranged as an audio dedicated title.
In the above configuration, because a disc has a data structure composed of audio data of a first pack and text information and display time control data of a second pack, audio data can be primarily recorded while effectively recording text information, and the text information can be encoded so as to effectively record the text information in the audio disc with the audio data primarily recorded. Also, the text information can be reproduced at a predetermined time according to the display time control data while reproducing the audio data.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of an audio signal encoding apparatus of a disc, in which a title having first audio data and video data and an audio dedicated title having second audio data are recorded, comprising: formatting means for formatting the audio dedicated title to a data structure, in which the second audio data of the audio dedicated title is arranged in a first pack, text information relating to the second audio data of the first pack and display time control data for controlling a display time of the text information are arranged in a second pack and information for managing the reproduction of the first pack is arranged in a managing area of audio manager information (AMGI), and formatting the title having first audio data and video data to a data structure in which the first audio data of the title is arranged in a first pack, the video data is arranged in a third pack, information for controlling the reproduction of the first and third packs is arranged in a navigation pack of a prescribed standard, and information for managing the reproduction of the first and third packs is arranged in a managing area of video manager information (VMGI).
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of a disc having a data structure in which a first pack including audio data, a second pack including both text information relating to the audio data of the first pack and display time control data for controlling a display time of the text information and an audio manager information (AMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first pack are arranged as an audio dedicated title having the audio data and in which a first pack including audio data, a third pack including video data, a navigation pack of a prescribed standard including information for controlling the reproduction of the first and third packs and a video manager information (VMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first and third packs are arranged as a title having the audio data and the video data.
In the above configuration, in case of the audio dedicated title, audio data is arranged in a first pack such as an audio pack, text information and display time control data are arranged in a second pack such as a D pack, and audio manager information is arranged in a managing area. In case of the title having first audio data and video data, audio data is arranged in a first pack such as an audio pack, video data is arranged in a third pack such as a video pack, control information is arranged in a navigation pack (or a CONT pack), and video manager information is arranged in a managing area.
Therefore, regardless of the audio dedicated title or the title having first audio data and video data, the title can be reliably encoded. Also, in case of the audio dedicated title, audio data can be primarily recorded while effectively recording text information, and the text information can be encoded so as to effectively record the text information in the audio disc with the audio data primarily recorded.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of a disc reproducing apparatus for reproducing data recorded in a disc having a data structure in which a first pack including audio data, a second pack including both text information relating to the audio data of the first pack and display time control data for controlling a display time of the text information and an audio manager information (AMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first pack are arranged as an audio dedicated title, comprising:
reproducing means for reproducing the audio data of the first pack and the text information and the display time control data of the second pack;
first decoding means for decoding the text information reproduced by the reproducing means;
second decoding means for decoding the display time control data reproduced by the reproducing means; and
text information displaying means for displaying the text information decoded by the first decoding means according to the display time control data decoded by the second decoding means.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of a disc reproducing apparatus for reproducing data recorded in a disc having a data structure, in which a first pack including audio data, a second pack including both text information relating to the audio data of the first pack and display time control data for controlling a display time of the text information and an audio manager information (AMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first pack are arranged as an audio dedicated title and in which a first pack including audio data, a third pack including video data, a navigation pack of a prescribed standard including information for controlling the reproduction of the first and third packs and a video manager information (VMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first and third packs are arranged as a title having the audio data and the video data, comprising:
reproducing means for reproducing the audio data of the first pack and the text information and the display time control data of the second pack;
first decoding means for decoding the text information reproduced by the reproducing means;
second decoding means for decoding the display time control data reproduced by the reproducing means; and
text information displaying means for displaying the text information decoded by the first decoding means according to the display time control data decoded by the second decoding means.
In the above configuration, audio data arranged in a first pack and text information and display time control data arranged in a second pack are reproduced by the reproducing means, the text information is decoded by the first decoding means, the display time control data is decoded by the second decoding means, and the text information is displayed while controlling a display time according to the display time control data. Accordingly, the text information recorded in the audio disc is effectively reproduced and displayed.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of an audio signal encoding apparatus, comprising:
formatting means for formatting to a data structure in which audio data is arranged in a first pack, video data is arranged in a second pack, text information relating to the audio data of the first pack is arranged in a third pack, and both information for controlling the reproduction of the first and second packs and display time control data for controlling a display time of the text information arranged in the third pack are arranged in a navigation pack of a prescribed standard.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of a disc having a data structure in which a first pack including audio data, a second pack including video data, a third pack including text information relating to the audio data of the first pack and a navigation pack of a prescribed standard including both information for controlling the reproduction of the first and second packs and display time control data for controlling a display time of the text information arranged in the third pack are arranged.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of a disc reproducing apparatus for reproducing data recorded in a disc having a data structure, in which a first pack including audio data, a second pack including video data, a third pack including text information relating to the audio data of the first pack and a navigation pack of a prescribed standard including both information for controlling the reproduction of the first and second packs and display time control data for controlling a display time of the text information arranged in the third pack are arranged, comprising:
reproducing means for reproducing the audio data of the first pack and the text information of the third pack and the display time control data of the navigation pack;
first decoding means for decoding the text information reproduced by the reproducing means;
second decoding means for decoding the display time control data reproduced by the reproducing means; and
text information displaying means for displaying the text information decoded by the first decoding means according to the display time control data decoded by the second decoding means.
In the above configuration, audio data is arranged in a first pack, video data is arranged in a second pack, text information is arranged in a third pack, control information and display time control data are arranged in a navigation pack, and the data and information are formatted. Therefore, audio data is primarily recorded while effectively recording text information, the text information is encoded so as to effectively record the text information in the audio disc with the audio data primarily recorded, and the text information recorded in the audio disc is effectively reproduced and displayed.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of an audio signal encoding apparatus, comprising:
formatting means for formatting an audio dedicated title to a data structure in which audio data of the title is arranged in a first pack, both sound control information relating to the audio data of the first pack and application time control data for controlling an application time of the sound control information is arranged in a second pack and information for managing the reproduction of the first pack is arranged in an audio manager information (AMGI) managing area.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of a disc having a data structure in which a first pack including audio data, a second pack including both sound control information relating to the audio data of the first pack and application time control data for controlling an application time of the sound control information and an audio manager information (AMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first pack are arranged as an audio dedicated title having the audio data.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of a disc reproducing apparatus for reproducing data recorded in a disc having a data structure, in which a first pack including audio data, a second pack including both sound control information relating to the audio data of the first pack and application time control data for controlling an application time of the sound control information and an audio manager information (AMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first pack are arranged as an audio dedicated title having the audio data, comprising:
reproducing means for reproducing the audio data of the first pack and both the sound control information and the application time control data of the second pack;
first decoding means for decoding the sound control information reproduced by the reproducing means;
second decoding means for decoding the application time control data reproduced by the reproducing means; and
text information displaying means for displaying the sound control information decoded by the first decoding means according to the application time control data decoded by the second decoding means.
In the above configuration, audio data is arranged in a first pack, sound control information and application time control data are arranged in a second pack, and audio manager information (AMGI) is arranged in a managing area. Therefore, audio data is primarily recorded while effectively recording text information, the sound control information is encoded so as to effectively record the sound control information in the audio disc with the audio data primarily recorded, and the sound control information recorded in the audio disc is effectively used to adjust a sound quality of the audio signal.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of an audio signal encoding apparatus of a disc, in which a title having first audio data and video data and an audio dedicated title having second audio data are recorded, comprising: formatting means for formatting the audio dedicated title to a data structure, in which the second audio data of the audio dedicated title is arranged in a first pack, sound control information relating to the second audio data of the first pack and application time control data for controlling an application time of the sound control information is arranged in a second pack and information for managing the reproduction of the first pack is arranged in an audio manager information (AMGI) managing area, and formatting the title having first audio data and video data to a data structure in which the first audio data of the title is arranged in a first pack, the video data is arranged in a third pack, information for controlling the reproduction of the first and third packs is arranged in a navigation pack of a prescribed standard and information for managing the reproduction of the first and third packs is arranged in a video manager information (VMGI) managing area.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of a disc having a data structure in which a first pack including audio data, a second pack including both sound control information relating to the audio data of the first pack and application time control data for controlling an application time of the sound control information and an audio manager information (AMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first pack are arranged as an audio dedicated title having the audio data and in which a first pack including audio data, a third pack including video data, a navigation pack of a prescribed standard including information for controlling the reproduction of the first and third packs and a video manager information (VMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first and third packs are arranged as a title having the audio data and the video data.
Also, the second object is achieved by the provision of a disc reproducing apparatus for reproducing data recorded in a disc having a data structure, in which a first pack including audio data, a second pack including both sound control information relating to the audio data of the first pack and application time control data for controlling an application time of the sound control information and an audio manager information (AMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first pack are arranged as an audio dedicated title having the audio data and in which a first pack including audio data, a third pack including video data, a navigation pack of a prescribed standard including information for controlling the reproduction of the first and third packs and a video manager information (VMGI) managing area including information for managing the reproduction of the first and third packs are arranged as a title having the audio data and the video data, comprising:
reproducing means for reproducing the audio data of the first pack and both the sound control information and the application time control data of the second pack;
first decoding means for decoding the sound control information reproduced by the reproducing means;
second decoding means for decoding the application time control data reproduced by the reproducing means; and
text information displaying means for displaying the sound control information decoded by the first decoding means according to the application time control data decoded by the second decoding means.
In the above configuration, in case of an audio dedicated title, audio data is arranged in a first pack, sound control information and application time control data are arranged in a second pack, and audio manager information (AMGI) is arranged in a managing area. In case of a title having the audio data and the video data, audio data is arranged in a first pack, video data is arranged in a third pack, video data reproduction control information is arranged in a navigation pack, and video manager information (VMGI) is arranged in a managing area.
Therefore, in case of the audio dedicated title, audio data is primarily recorded while effectively recording text information, the sound control information is encoded so as to effectively record the sound control information in the audio disc with the audio data primarily recorded, and the sound control information recorded in the audio disc is effectively used to adjust a sound quality of the audio signal.